As is known, regenerative coke oven installations have a pusher side and a coke side, the coke being pushed from an oven chamber from the pusher side and through a coke guide on the coke side into a quenching car. The coke guide is carried on a car or carriage along with a door extractor, a frame cleaner and a door cleaner. The purpose of the devices carried on the carriage is to: (1) lift of the unlocked oven door when an oven is to be emptied and to clear the oven line, (2) move the coke guide to the oven opening such that the coke can be pushed through the coke guide and into a quenching car, (3) move the coke guide to one side and traverse the frame cleaner to the oven opening to enable the cleaner to perform a cleaning operation on the frame and in the meantime have the door cleaner clean the door, and (4) finally replace and lock the door by means of the door extractor. These various devices, namely the door extractor, the frame cleaner and the coke guide must be accurately aligned with the longitudinal axis of a coke oven chamber for the various operations. Repeated traversing of the carriage on which these elements are carried with respect to the coke oven chamber axis is, therefore, necessary if the apparatus is fixed on the carriage. In the past, door extracting and cleaning apparatus have been mounted on a carriage in such a way that the aforementioned removing and cleaning operations can be performed without traversing the carriage itself along the coke oven battery. Prior art devices of this type, however, are relatively cumbersome and not altogether satisfactory.